


Liar, Liar

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian's reaction as Robin leaves for the Holy Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

Liar, Liar  
At first, she'd been sure it'd been another of Robin's jokes. After all, there were so few times he was ever really serious, and until today, Marian had been sure that the only sincere feelings in his life were for her.  
Or so she'd thought.  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Marian stared out of her open window and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she'd lost sight of Robin's horses, but something inside her would not let her abandon the vigil. Because if Robin was serious about this quest for war and glory, it meant only one thing.  
He had never loved her after all.


End file.
